


The Call

by zambietrashart



Series: Adrijon Angst [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jonathan goes to space, M/M, Song fic, The Call, he a space boi, posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Jon goes up to space to fight aliens back when he was fourteen and Adrien misses him more than Jon could ever know. Now Adrien is eighteen and his boyfriend has been missing for three years.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Clark Kent & Conner Kent & Jonathan Kent, Legionnaires & Jonathan Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Adrijon Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072424
Kudos: 34





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like a good Christmas Eve angst

Adrien was fifteen when Jon had to go. “You don’t have to wait for me,” Jon said and Adrien grabbed his wrist giving him a green bracelet. 

“I will always wait for you.” Adrien kissed Jon before his father called out to him and Jon wiped a tear from his eye biting his lip running off to his father’s side. They flew away from the empty field leaving everything behind.

_It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word._

Adrien waited, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Superman finally came back and Adrien waited with Lois but Jon wasn’t there with him.

“Where...” Adrien started but Clark just shook his head.

“I-I couldn’t save him,” Clark said and Damian had just come running over from his motorcycle and Marinette was with him. The two saw the tears in Adrien’s eyes and knew their friend hadn’t made it back.

“He can’t be gone,” Adrien said as Marinette hugged him.

_And then that word grew louder and louder 'til it was a battle cry._

Jon stared down at Earth from the Legion’s ship feeling tears well up in his eyes. He wanted to go back but this would be good for him. His father would kill him when he came back but he had to help the Legion like they had helped him.

_I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye._

Adrien was sixteen when he found out that his father was Hawkmoth. He had already lost too much in his life, his mother, Jon, and now his father. Adrien couldn’t even look at him as they took him off to jail. Chat Noir went off the grid for months, Ladybug couldn’t even track him.

_Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before._

Adrien stood in front of the stars staring up at them. “Are you up there?” Adrien asked getting no response. “We finally got him but I bet you knew that already. I can’t believe it’s been a year already.” Adrien said as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I love you.”

Adrien felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Connor standing there motioning for him to come over. “Jon would be so proud of you,” Connor whispered holding the blond as he cried harder.

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war_

Jon turned seventeen on the day that the Legion finally beat Darkseid. He had been gone for around two years. 

“Is it time?” Jon asked looking at his teammates.

“It’s time Jon, we’ll miss you.” Jon walked through the portal ending up in his own time again in the middle of space. “Please be ok.”

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light_

Adrien was seventeen when Lila came back to Paris and asked to go on a date with him. 

“I’m waiting for someone,” Adrien replied.

“You mean your dead boyfriend? He’s gone Adrien, you can do so much better,” Lila said smiling at him.

“If you mean you then I’d prefer the dead boyfriend,” Adrien said walking away from her and over to Jon’s empty grave. “I’ll always wait for you.”

_You'll come back when it's over no need to say good bye_

Jon felt like he had been flying for months but finally, he floated in front of Earth. Something or someone flew up to greet him with a punch to the face. Connor floated in front of him wearing his father’s uniform.

“Kon?” Jon asked and Connor just stared at him.

“J-Jon,” Connor responded and he hugged Jon as tight as he could. “Where have you been? It’s almost been three years.” 

“It’s a crazy story.”

_You'll come back when it's over no need to say good bye_

Clark couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Connor land with a slim boy in a yellow suit with red and blue detailing, he had long black hair, and sparkling blue eyes. The boy flew over to him hugging him tightly.

“Dad, I missed you so much,” Jon said crying into his father’s shirt.

“Jonno?” Clark asked pulling the boy off of him.

“It’s me dad, I didn’t fight Darkseid just to be ignored by my own family.” Clark pulled him in for another hug and Lois joined still in shock. Jon had barely grown past 5′7 and his face was still the same innocent boy that they had sent off in the first place.

Connor sent a quick text to Adrien: I’m bringing you something super important, tell Damian and Marinette to be there too.

_Now we're back to the beginning. It's just a feeling and now one knows yet but just because they can't feel it too doesn't mean that you have to forget._

Adrien stood outside the bakery, he was now eighteen and a lot stronger since the new Hawkmoth showed up. The three watched the sun set over the city and saw two shadowy figures walk through the street. Adrien saw Connor and then another face that looked way too familiar.

“Adrien!” The figure was now running toward him. Adrien almost didn’t want to believe it but there he was, his one true love was alive.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger 'til they're before your eyes_

Adrien wrapped his arms around Jon crying harder than he had when Jon was dead. He gripped at Jon’s hoodie and Adrien felt Jon’s fists in the collar of his shirt.

“Oh my God,” was muttered behind Adrien and Damian was standing there jaw dropped and Marinette was smiling so wide tears were forming in her eyes.

“You’re back!” Marinette leaped on him and Damian ruffled his hair hugging him from the side.

“Never do that again,” Damian said sounding as stern as a guy who was crying could.

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

_You'll come back when they call you no need to say good bye._

“We beat Hawkmoth but someone else got the miraculous while it was in police custody, maybe you could help us beat him or her this time,” Adrien said still not believing that Jon was back.

“I’d be happy to,” Jon said smiling as Adrien’s fingers carded through his hair.

“I told you that I would wait for you,” Adrien said holding Jon’s back against his chest planting a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m glad you did.”

_You'll come back when they call you no need to say good bye._


End file.
